Gold's Pokemon
Ty Tier: 6-C; High 6-C w/Z-Power | Low 6-B; 6-B w/Z-Power | 6-B | Low 6-B; 6-B w/Z-Power Gender: Male Age: 21 Level: 92 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Typhlosion Ability: Blaze (Increases the base power of fire type moves by 1.5x if Ty's health is equal to or below 1/3 maximum health) | Afterburner (All fire moves used by Ty have a 50% chance to burn the opponent) | Hauteur (If Ty KO's anything on the field (an opponent or an ally), his attack and special attack are boosted by a stage for every KO) | Volatilize (Ty's fire type moves are super-effective against water types) Attack Potency: Island Level; Large Island Level w/Z-Power | Small Country Level; Country Level w/Z-Power | Country Level;' Country Level+' w/Z-Power | Small Country Level; Country Level w/Z-Power Speed: Subsonic FTE Travel Speed; Massively Hypersonic+ '''Combat Speed/Reactions | '''Subsonic FTE Travel Speed; Massively Hypersonic+ '''Combat Speed/Reactions | '''Subsonic FTE Travel Speed; Massively Hypersonic+ '''Combat Speed/Reactions | '''Subsonic FTE Travel Speed; Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed/Reactions (Mach 7,056); Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed/Reactions w/Extremespeed (Mach 8,820) Lifting Strength: Superhuman; Class 10 '''w/Strength | '''Superhuman; Class 25 w/Strength | Superhuman; Class 25+ (Can Tow Class 50) w/Strength | Superhuman; Class 25 w/Strength Striking Strength: Wall Level '''(Mundane); '''Large City Level (Physical); Island Level (Special); Large Island Level (Inferno Overdrive) | Wall Level (Mundane); Island Level (Physical); Small Country Level (Special); Country Level (Inferno Overdrive) | Wall Level '''(Mundane); '''Large Island Level (Physical); Country Level (Special); Country Level+ (Inferno Overdrive) | Wall Level (Mundane); Island Level (Physical); Small Country Level (Special); Country Level (Inferno Overdrive) Durability: Wall Level+ (Mundane); Large City level (Physical); Large Mountain Level (Special) | Wall Level+ (Mundane); Small Island Level (Physical); Large Island Level (Special) | Wall Level+ (Mundane); Island Level (Physical); Small Country Level (Special) | Wall Level+ (Mundane); Small Island Level (Physical); Large Island Level (Special) Stamina: '''Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Absurdly High '''Guide: Typhlosion | Mega Typhlosion | Mega Typhlosion Beta | Gold-Typhlosion Held Items: Charcoal (on a string, worn across his torso), Typhlosionite, Typhlosionite Beta, and Firium Z on a watch strap; Will occasionally wear a permanent yellow Focus Sash as a headband, with the embroidered letters "OP" Confirmed Moves: Double Team, Extremespeed, Sunny Day, Mega Punch, Power-Up Punch, Focus Punch, Dynamic Punch, Mega Kick, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Rock Climb, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Eruption, Fire Spin, Rollout, Flame Wheel, Leer, Tackle, Smokescreen, Ember, Double-Edge, Quick Attack, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Defense Curl, Swift, Inferno, Lava Plume, Roar, Hyper Beam, Protect, Solar Beam, Return, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace, Focus Blast, Rest, Attract, Overheat, Fling, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Gyro Ball, Substitute, Rock Smash, Secret Power, Flare Blitz, Foresight, Fury Swipes, Reversal, Blast Burn, Snore, Low Kick, Endure, Iron Tail, Dig, Defense Curl, Fury Cutter, Detect, Secret Power, Toxic, Seismic Toss, Body Slam, Wild Charge, Crush Claw, Rage, Earth Power, Extrasensory, Hone Claws, Nasty Plot, Burn Up, Bulldoze, Flame Burst, Sleep Talk, Explosion, Double Kick, Howl, Nature Power; Inferno Overdrive (Z-Move); Megaton Punch, Flare Destroy, Magma Punch, Thermal Blast Ty is able to speak fluent English, and commonly translates what other Pokemon are saying for Gold. He has also gained the ability to use several moves outside of a Typhlosion's natural moveset, including; Extremespeed, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Earth Power, Hone Claws, Nasty Plot, and Explosion. He gained these powers through being exposed to Team Rocket's forced-evolution radio transmissions. It should be noted that while Ty's ability to create explosions via rubbing his fur together is what him knowing Explosion is based on, it is a separate move from the official move Explosion, and does not damage Ty. Ty considers Gold as an adoptive brother, and as such, is extremely close with him. He regards the others on the team as family. He is somewhat brash, and curses more often than not. He does have a more "diplomatic" side, though, and has the potential to be very charming and persuasive. He is, in all regards, extremely smart. Ty understands to finer and more complex aspects and strategies used in Pokemon battling and fighting in general, and is able to come up with clever tactics on his own and adapt to an opponent's fighting style on the fly. Ty enjoys battling a lot, especially when it is a close match; He likes a challenge. He also works very well under pressure. As a result of the strange radio waves from Team Rocket's experiments, Ty's neck-fire-producing abilities have taken on different effects based on different factors, including moves used and mood felt. A quick guide to the color of the energy that shoots out of Ty's neck: Yellow Electricity/Energy: Happens when using any electric type attack, including ones outside of his natural movepool (except when Blaze/Hubris is activated; see below) Orange & Scarlet Flames: Normal in-battle Red Flames: Happens when using a very strong fire-type attack Blue Flames (Or electricity, given an electric type attack): Happens when Blaze or Hubris ability is activated Pink/Purple: Happens with extreme focus and determination in the face of peril; Essentially happens if he believes his life or the lives of those close to him are in immediate danger; Rarely happens, but when it does, it's this color no matter what move he uses. Some may mistake him for a shiny Typhlosion when this happens Green: Happens when using a move outside of a normal typhlosion's movepool (not including electric type attacks; see above) White: Happens when extremely angered; If the flames on his neck ever go white, it's best to stay out of his way. Generally, the flames are not pure white; They are whatever color they normally would be, but the core of the flames are pure white, with the color darkening out towards the ends of the flames Pi Tier: 7-A | 6-C | High 6-C Gender: Male Age: 9 Level: '''88 '''Origin: Pokemon Classification: Togetic | Togekiss Ability: Serene Grace (Doubles the likelihood of additional effects occurring when attacking) | Serene Grace | Alter Tempo (Any move used as a result of metronome gets STAB, and uses the Special Attack stat) Attack Potency: Large City Level | Island Level | Large Island Level Speed: Superhuman '''Travel Speed; '''Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed/Reactions & Flight Speed | Superhuman '''Travel Speed; '''Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed/Reactions & Flight Speed | Superhuman '''Travel Speed; '''Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed/Reactions & Flight Speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman; Class T+ (Weight Limit) or Large Mountain Level+ (Size Limit) using Psychic | Superhuman+; Class P (Weight Limit) or Large Island Level (Size Limit) using Psychic | Class 1; Class P+ (Weight Limit) or Asteroid Level (Size Limit) using Psychic Striking Strength: Wall Level '''(Mundane); '''Town Level (Physical); Large City Level (Special) | Wall Level+ (Mundane); Large Town Level (Physical); Island Level (Special) | Wall Level+ (Mundane); City Level (Physical); Large Island Level (Special) Durability: Wall Level (Mundane); City Level (Physical); Large City Level (Special); Mountain Level (Special Psychic Shields) | Room Level (Mundane); Mountain Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special); Large Island Level (Special Psychic Shields) | Room Level (Mundane); Small Country Level (Physical); Country Level (Special); Continent Level (Special Psychic Shields) Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High | Absurdly High Held Items: Silk Scarf (around neck), sometimes Leftovers (in a fanny-pack), and Togekissinite in a pin holding the silk scarf around neck Guide: Pi (Togetic) | Pi (Togekiss) | Pi (Mega Togekiss) Confirmed Moves: Psychic, Magical Leaf, Growl, Charm, Metronome, Bestow, Ancient Power, Safeguard, Wish, Baton Pass, Double-Edge, Psyshock, Toxic, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Hyper Beam, Light Screen, Protect, Rain Dance, Roost, Solar Beam, Return, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Double Team, Reflect, Sleep Talk, Fire Blast, Aerial Ace, Rest, Steel Wing, Flash, Thunder Wave, Dream Eater, Grass Knot, Dazzling Gleam, Fly, Extrasensory, Foresight, Future Sight, Mirror Move, Present, Psycho Shift, Secret Power, Last Resort, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Detect, Zap Cannon, Silver Wind Pi is extremely strong mentally, and has been claimed by the Johto Elite Four as the strongest non-Legendary psychic-user Pokemon in the world (though Gold believes this to be debatable). Pi has astounding psychic potential. He is very curious, but tends to stick to himself when outside of his pokeball. He is quiet and friendly, but won't hesitate to protect Gold and his friends. Pi prefers to find peaceful solutions to conflict, but does enjoy Pokemon battling as a sport, and if it comes down to it, will also fight in defense. During a battle, Pi is actually rather aggressive. Pi is very hesitant to make new friends or open up to new people. Pi is by far the smartest in his team, and through his psychic abilities is able to understand almost any language and translate it to any other language, speaking using telepathy. However, Pi is not the best strategist, heavily relying on psychic ability to win his battles if not receiving orders from Gold. Due to his psychic prowess, he is more than able to hold his own by himself. Sudo Tier: 6-C Gender: Male Age: 19 Level: '''90 '''Origin: Pokemon Classification: Sudowoodo Ability: Sturdy (Can not be knocked out or killed in one hit) Attack Potency: Island Level Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed; Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed/Reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman; Class 50+ w/Strength Striking Strength: Small Building Level (Mundane);' Island Level' (Physical); Large City Level (Special) Durability: Small Building Level (Mundane); Island Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special); Infinite when at full health (cannot be OHKO'd due to Sturdy) Stamina: Extremely High Held Items: Hard Rock (on a watch strap) and sometimes Leftovers (in a satchel across body) Confirmed Moves: Rock Slide, Wood Hammer, Copycat, Flail, Low Kick, Rock Throw, Mimic, Slam, Feint Attack, Rock Tomb, Block, Hammer Arm, Dig, Strength, Counter, Sucker Punch, Double-Edge, Stone Edge, Rock Throw, Smack Down, Earthquake, Return, Brick Break, Sandstorm, Explosion, Rock Polish, Psych Up, Bulldoze, Substitute, Harden, Rollout, Stealth Rock, Earth Power, Ice Punch, Helping Hand, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Double Team, Protect, Mega Punch, Fire Punch, Megaton Punch Sudo has an abnormally high defense, combined with the ability Sturdy (which lets Sudo survive any attack that would otherwise knock him out or kill him in one hit). He is easily spooked by legitimate threats or jumpscares, and his go-to defense in most situations is to pretend he is a tree. However, when Sudo does not feel threatened, he is quite bold, and may accidentally invade personal space. Sudo is rather friendly and trusting towards new people. Sudo may freeze up in battle if not given direction and in a pinch, but he usually is able to handle his own. Sudo is able to half-speak English, sounding very reminiscent of Fiskerton from the Secret Saturdays. Gold & Co. have learned to understand what Sudo says pretty well despite the relative nonsensical nature of his speech. Flora Tier: 7-A Gender: Female Age: 19 Level: '''82 '''Origin: Pokemon Classification: Sunflora Ability: Chlorophyll (Speed is doubled in intense sunlight) Attack Potency: Large City Level Speed: Peak Human Travel Speed; Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed/Reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Peak Human Level (Mundane); Large Town Level (Physical); Large City Level (Special) Durability: Peak Human Level (Mundane); Small City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High Held Items: Rose Incense (worn on a necklace) and Miracle Seed (part of the necklace the Rose Incense is attached to) Confirmed Moves: Absorb, Pound, Ingrain, Growth, Grass Whistle, Mega Drain, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Worry Seed, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, Petal Dance, Solar Beam, Sunny Day, Leaf Storm, Petal Blizzard, Light Screen, Protect, Return, Energy Ball, Cut, Seed Bomb, Hyper Beam, Grass Whistle, Sweet Scent, Synthesis, Toxic, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore Flora has extremely potent status attacks that can spread far through the air; Gold and Co. still have no idea how Flora learned the powder moves. However, it is known to a select few Neo-Rocket grunts that Flora is the offspring of a Sunflora that the Mask of Ice had experimented on to widen its movepool. She is a bit quick-tempered, and slow to open up to strangers. Once befriended, Flora is nice, and enjoys relaxing in the sun. Flora relies somewhat on Gold's planning in order to battle effectively. Ai Tier: 7-B Gender: Male Age: 19 Level: 87 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Aipom Ability: Pickup (May pick up items as the group travels) Attack Potency: City Level Speed: Peak Human Travel Speed; Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed/Reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman+; Class 5 '''w/Strength '''Striking Strength: Peak Human Level (Mundane); City Level (Physical); Town Level (Special) Durability: Peak Human Level '''(Mundane); '''City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Stamina: Very High Held Items: None normally; Eviolite (worn on a watch strap) and Blackglasses (worn as sunglasses) In Battle Confirmed Moves: Last Resort, Iron Tail, Swift, Astonish, Scratch, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baton Pass, Tickle, Fury Swipes, Screech, Agility, Fling, Last Resort, Hidden Power, Taunt, Protect, Thunderbolt, Return, Dig, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Low Sweep, Acrobatics, Shadow Claw, Payback, Retaliate, Thunder Wave, U-Turn, Power-Up Punch, Strength, Counter, Double Slap, Fake Out, Pursuit, Revenge, Slam, Spite, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, Seed Bomb, Snatch, Thunder Punch, Uproar, Dynamic Punch, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Endure, Detect, Fury Cutter, Counter, Mimic, Bulk-Up (specially taught by Chuck), Calm-Mind (specially taught by Sabrina) Ai is quite clever, curious, and mischievous, often playing around with others. He is also quite open to strangers, with a rather playful and jocular nature. Ai will commonly ride on Gold's shoulder or back; Normally, Gold wears a backpack, so Ai will sit on top of it, keeping balance using its tail. He is generally an okay battler on his own, but performs better under Gold's guidance. Poly Tier: 7-A Gender: Male Age: 19 Level: 67 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Politoed Ability: Damp (Dampens the environment, preventing explosions; The ability Aftermath is also prevented) Attack Potency: Large City Level Speed: Peak Human '''Travel Speed; '''High Hypersonic+ Combat Speed/Reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman; Class 25 '''w/Strength '''Striking Strength: Street Level (Mundane); City Level (Physical); Large City Level '''(Special) '''Durability: Street Level '''(Mundane); '''Mountain Level (Physical); Mountain Level '''(Special) '''Stamina: Extremely High Held Items: King's Rock (worn as an arm band) and Black Belt (worn across waist) Confirmed Moves: Protect, Surf, Bounce, Swagger, Hypnosis, Bubble, Water Gun, Doubleslap, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Earthquake, Dig, Psychic, Brick Break, Double Team, Focus Blast, Scald, Rock Smash, Secret Power, Confide, Strength, Waterfall, Dive, Ice Ball, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Water Sport, Icy Wind, Body Slam, Mist, Mind Reader, Whirlpool, Focus Punch, Perish Song, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Ice Punch, Detect Poly is generally a happy-go-lucky individual, but is also rather serious. Poly likes to travel the world and see sights, as if traveling with Gold is one big vacation. However, he is willing to aid in his travels via ferrying them across water. Poly is very proud of its abilities to ferry Gold and Ty at the same time, a notably difficult task for such a small Pokemon. Lap Tier: 7-A Gender: Female Age: 20 Level: '''79 '''Origin: Pokemon Classification: Lapras Ability: Shell Armor (Blocks Critical Hits) Attack Potency: Large City Level Speed: Peak Human Travel Speed on land; Subsonic FTE '''Travel Speed in water; '''Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed/Reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Building Level (Mundane); Large City Level (Physical); Large City Level (Special) Durability: Small Building Level (Mundane); Island Level (Physical); Island Level (Special) Stamina: Absurdly High Held Items: NeverMeltIce (on a neck strap) Confirmed Moves: Sing, Growl, Water Gun, Mist, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard, Water Pulse, Perish Song, Ice Beam, Brine, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Protect, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Return, Psychic, Rest, Rock Smash, Surf, Waterfall, Dive, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Foresight, Freeze-Dry, Whirlpool, Iron Head, Outrage, Shock Wave, Signal Beam, Zen Headbutt, Zap Cannon, Dragon Breath, Aurora Beam, Solar Beam, Skull Bash Lap is mainly used as the team's transportation across water, but is able to battle as well, having a very wide movepool and arguably the strongest attacking power (when including OHKO moves). She is also one of the fastest swimming Pokemon in Johto and Kanto. Lap generally does well in battle even without Gold's leadership.. Burn Tier: 6-C | 6-B Gender: Male Age: 24 Level: '''90 '''Origin: Pokemon Classification: Red Gyarados Ability: Intimidate (Cuts opponent's attack by up to 20%, and is able to help ward off would-be opponents) | Mold Breaker (Moves may be used on a target regardless of abilities) Attack Potency: Island Level | Country Level Speed: Subsonic+ Travel and Flight Speed; Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed/Reactions | Subsonic+ Travel and Flight Speed; Supersonic+ Flight Speed via water jet propulsion; Massively Hypersonic+ '''Combat Speed/Reactions '''Lifting Strength: Class 1; Class 25 '''w/Strength | '''Class 1; Class 50 w/Strength Striking Strength: Small Building Level '''(Mundane); '''Island Level (Physical); Large City Level (Special) | Small Building Level '''(Mundane); '''Country Level (Physical); Island Level (Special) Durability: Small Building Level (Mundane); Island Level (Physical); Island Level (Special) | Small Building Level '''(Mundane); '''Large Island Level (Physical); Island Level (Special) Stamina: Absurdly High | Absurdly High Held Items: Gyaradosite and Mystic Water (Both on a neck strap) Guide: Gyarados | Mega Gyarados Confirmed Moves: Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Thunder, Blizzard, Ice Fang, Thrash, Bite, Dragon Rage, Leer, Twister, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Crunch, Dragon Dance, Hyper Beam, Taunt, Ice Beam, Protect, Return, Frustration, Thunderbolt, Earthquake, Double Team, Flamethrower, Sandstorm, Torment, Rest, Scald, Incinerate, Payback, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Thunder Wave, Dragon Tail, Protect, Rock Smash, Dark Pulse, Surf, Strength, Waterfall, Dive, Bounce, Dragon Pulse, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Outrage, Spite, Uproar, Tackle, Flail, Water Pulse, Roar, Zap Cannon, Endure, Dragon Breath, Whirlpool, Reversal, Rage, Skull Bash, Reflect, Body Slam, Take Down, Double-Edge Burn is usually gentle, but is extremely aggressive in battle, with an especially deep-seeded hatred for organizations such as Team Rocket. Outside of battle, Burn is fond of playing pranks on people, especially his friends. Burn is extremely powerful, overshadowing most Gyarados by a wide margin (one feat includes taking on all three of Lance's Dragonite, while only being level 49); This is partially due to its involvement in the Team Rocket Radio Signal Experiment (it is 8% stronger than it naturally should be). However, Burn is quite hot-headed when in battle, and will go on a rampage without orders; This can be extremely dangerous-Without Gold, Burn would likely level absolutely everything in his path. Amph Tier: 6-C | Low 6-B Gender: Male Age: 22 Level: 91 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Ampharos Ability: Static (Paralyzes a foe upon contact) | Mold Breaker (Moves may be used on a target regardless of abilities) Attack Potency: Island Level |''' Small Country Level''' Speed: Subsonic FTE Travel Speed; Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed/Reactions''' | '''Subsonic FTE '''Travel Speed; '''Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed/Reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman; Class 25+ w/Strength | Superhuman; Class 50 '''w/Strength '''Striking Strength: Wall Level '''(Mundane); '''Large City Level (Physical); Island Level (Special) | Wall Level '''(Mundane); '''Mountain Level (Physical); Small Country Level (Special) Durability: Wall Level (Mundane); Small Island Level (Physical); Small Island Level (Special) | Wall Level '''(Mundane); Island Level''' (Physical); Large Island Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High Held Items: Ampharosite (on a neck strap) and Magnet (attached onto bottom of neck strap) Guide: Ampharos | Mega Ampharos Confirmed Moves: Signal Beam, Thunder, Thunder Punch, Focus Blast, Iron Deluge, Zap Cannon, Dragon Pulse, Fire Punch, Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore, Charge, Take Down, Electro Ball, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Discharge, Cotton Guard, Light Screen, Toxic, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Return, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Double Team, Charge Beam, Flash, Giga Impact, Volt Switch, Strength, Agility, Body Slam, Electric Terrain, Iron Tail, Sand Attack, Screech, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Magnet Rise, Heal Bell, Reflect, Dynamic Punch, Outrage, Protect While Amph is rather slow moving, Amph is an attacking powerhouse, able to devastate opponents. He has a wide movepool, and is decent at best in a fight without Gold's guidance. Hera Tier: 6-C; High 6-C w/Z-Power | 6-B; High 6-B w/Z-Power Gender: Female Age: 26 Level: 91 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Heracross Ability: Guts (Raises attack by 50% if inflicted with a status condition) | Skill Link (Increases the frequency of multi-hit moves to always hit for maximum duration) Attack Potency: Island Level; Large Island Level w/Z-Power | Country Level; Large Country Level w/Z-Power Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed; Transonic '''Flight Speed; '''Hypersonic Flight Speed wheun using Megahorn; Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed/Reactions | Superhuman Travel Speed; Transonic Flight Speed; Hypersonic '''Flight Speed when using mega Horn; '''Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed/Reactions Lifting Strength: Class 10; Class 25 '''w/Strength | '''Class 25+; Class 50 '''w/Strength '''Striking Strength: Wall Level '''(Mundane); '''Island Level (Physical); Large City Level (Special); Large Island Level (All-Out Pummeling) | Wall Level '''(Mundane); Country Level''' (Physical); Large City Level (Special);' Large Country Level' (All-Out Pummeling) Durability: Wall Level+ '''(Mundane); '''Island Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special) | Wall Level+ '(Mundane); '''Small Country Level '(Physical); '''Island Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High Held Items: Heracronite and Fightinium Z on a strap wrapped around horn, and sometimes a King's Rock attached to a belt worn around waist Guide: Heracross | Mega Heracross Confirmed Moves: Mega Horn, Take Down, Reversal, Counter, Close Combat, Arm Thrust, Bullet Seed, Night Slash, Tackle, Leer, Horn Attack, Endure, Feint, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack, Brick Break, Pin Missile, Bulk Up, Venoshock, Smack Down, Return, Dig, Double Team, Focus Blast, False Swipe, Shadow Claw, Swords Dance, Rock Slide, Strength, Rock Smash, Bide, Double-Edge, Flail, Focus Punch, Pursuit, Revenge, Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Knock Off, Iron Defense, Fury Cutter, Detect, Headbutt, Leer, Protect; All-Out Pummeling (Z-Move) Hera is extremely powerful and fast, being able to lift several times what it normally should be able to even as a heracross. She enjoys eating and sleeping. If left without Gold's command, Hera is a very good battler, excelling in (and preferring) wrestling. Due to the shape of her horn, Hera is very commonly mistaken for a male; However, Professor Elm has confirmed that Hera is indeed a female, and is studying to determine why she has the male horn phenotype. As a mega heracross, Hera will build up heat during battle, and will on occasion have to vent it by opening up a series of vent on her body; When she does this, she fights considerably more defensively, as parts of her body are vulnerable when the outer shell is open. Tyne Tier: Low 7-B | Low 7-C Gender: Male | Male & Female Age: 31 (Remoraid vary between 19 and 25) Level: '''75 '''Origin: Pokemon Classification: Mantine (w/ several Remoraid) Ability: Swift Swim (Speed is boosted in rain); Sniper (x20 for Remoraid; Critical Hit does 1.05x the normal damage of Critical Hits (or, 1.575x normal damage)) Attack Potency: Small City Level '''| '''Small Town Level Speed: Subsonic+ Travel and Flight Speed; Massively Hypersonic '''Combat Speed/Reactions | '''Peak Human '''Travel Speed; '''High Hypersonic+ Combat Speed/Reactions Lifting Strength: Class 100 | N/A Striking Strength: Wall Level '''(Mundane); '''City Block Level (Physical); Small City Level (Special) | Average Human Level '''(Mundane); '''Small Town Level (Physical); Small Town Level (Special) Durability: Wall Level '''(Mundane); '''City Level (Physical); Large Mountain Level (Special) | Wall Level '''(Mundane); '''Large Town Level (Physical); Large Town Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High | Very High Guide: Tyne | Remoraid (individually) Held Items: Quick Claw; 20x Remoraid Confirmed Moves (Mantine): Surf, Bounce, Take Down, Headbutt, Psybeam, Bullet Seed, Signal Beam, Tackle, Supersonic, Confuse Ray, Wing Attack, Water Pulse, Wide Guard, Agility, Air Slash, Aqua Ring, Hydro Pump, Hail, Hidden Power, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Scald, Acrobatics, Attract, Giga Impact, Rock Slide, Secret Power, Surf, Waterfall, Whirlpool, Dive, Mirror Coat, Mud Sport, Slam, Twister, Water Sport, Aqua Tail, Bounce, Helping Hand, Iron Head, Seed Bomb, Swift, Mud-Slap, Rest, Return, Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Protect Confirmed Moves (Remoraid x20): Aurora Beam, Hyper Beam, Water Gun, Lock-On, Psybeam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy, Water Pulse, Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Bullet Seed, Hydro Pump, Soak, Blizzard, Psychic, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Rest, Scald, Charge Beam, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Surf, Acid Spray, Mud Shot, Screech, Supersonic, Swift, Water Spout, Icy Wind, Mist, Sleep Talk, Protect Tyne enjoys flying around, and is distinguished at flight. Tyne regards Gold & Co. as family, and will always be there if Gold needs a helping hand. The Remoraid seem to all be under the control of Tyne's mind, and seem to function more as tools for Tyne's use rather than individuals; However, this is only due to the deep trust the Remoraid have in Tyne, and Tyne's authority over them as well as their symbiotic relationship. Tyne is proficient in battle if left to his own devices. Tyne is somewhat shy, and generally modest, and is charitable as well. Pia Tier: 9-B Gender: Female Age: 11 Level: 14 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Pichu Ability: Lightningrod (Electric moves are drawn to Pichu and raise its Special Attack by 1 stage; It has an electric immunity) Attack Potency: Wall Level Speed: Athletic Human '''Travel Speed; '''Subsonic FTE Combat Speed/Reactions Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Average Human Level '''(Mundane); '''Wall Level (Physical); Wall Level (Special) Durability: Average Human Level (Mundane); Wall Level (Physical); Wall Level (Special) Stamina: Peak Human Held Items: Light Ball Confirmed Moves: Grass Knot, Thunderbolt, Counter, Iron Tail Pichu is normally happy, and very curious. Pichu tends to stay with Professor Elm to help out in the lab. Tyrano Tier: Low 6-B | High 6-B Gender: Male Age: 32 Level: 70 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Tyranitar Ability: Sand Stream (Summons sandstorms); Sand Stream Attack Potency: Small Country Level | Large Country Level Speed: Peak Human '''Travel Speed; '''Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed/Reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1; Class 25 '''with Strength '''Striking Strength: Small Building Level '''(Mundane); '''Small Country Level (Physical); Island Level (Special) | Small Building Level '(Mundane); '''Large Country Level '(Physical); 'Country Level '(Special) '''Durability: Large Building Level (Mundane); Island Level (Physical); Island Level (Special) | Large Building Level '(Mundane); '''Country Level '(Physical); 'Country Level '(Special) '''Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High Held Items: Earth Plate (Strapped to chest) Confirmed Moves: Earthquake, Strength, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Bite, Leer, Sandstorm, Screech, Chip Away, Rock Slide, Scary Face, Thrash, Dark Pulse, Payback, Crunch, Stone Edge, Dragon Claw, Roar, Toxic, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Protect, Rain Dance, Smackdown, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, Torment, Focus Blast, Brutal Swing, Shadow Claw, Rock Polish, Stone Edge, Thunder Wave, Dragon Tail, Sleep Talk, Surf, Ancient Power, Iron Tail, Outrage, Stealth Rock, Dynamic Punch, Nightmare, Rage '''Guide: '''Tyranitar | Mega Tyranitar Tyrano is extremely aggressive, and often does not get along well with others, including many on Gold's Team. For this reason, Tyrano is usually kept with Professor Elm; He keeps to himself. Tyrano respects Gold and his abilities, and the abilities of the others on his team, but it is unknown if Tyrano actually enjoys their company. However, if they are in danger, he will fight to protect them.